Doc Mcstuffins
Dottie "Doc" McStuffins is a young, adorable, sweet and very beautiful 6 year old girl who is the main character from the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins. She is also in The Doc Files. Doc is voiced by Kiara Muhammad (season 1-Early season 3) and Laya DeLeon Hayes (Season 3-Present). 'Physical Appearance' Doc normally wears a glittery purple headband with a flower (consisting of 5 pink petals around its white center on it), a white lab coat with rolled-up sleeves, pockets on each side, and a timberwolf button on its left side. She also wears a lavender fleece shirt with purple stripes, a pink fleece skirt with pointy cuts, lavender knee leggings with pink and rose polka dots on them, a pair of purple ankle-length socks, a pair of sparkly pink sneakers with white trimmings, and her magic stethoscope (consisting of both pink ear tips and chest plate, both lavender ear tube and tubing, a rose chest piece, and a white diaphragm with its insignia consisting of a sienna Band-Aid with a red heart on its center diagonally to the left on a purple outline circle) that causes her toy buddies to come to life when her family and human friends aren't with her. Doc wears a large sunshade hat in "The Right Stuff" and "Blame It on the Rain", a pink polka-dotted dolphin swimsuit whenever she goes swimming or gets near water, a cowboy costume in "Boo-Hoo to You!", a circus ringmaster costume in "Hallie Halloween", long sleeve purple PJs with a rose heart in the middle whenever she goes to bed and a blue fishing hat in "Out in the Wild". Doc also wears pink bunny slippers on her feet, usually at night. Doc wears a pink jacket, purple mittens, purple boots, a red scarf and blue earmuffs whenever she goes to play out in the snow. She wore a blue scarf in "Chilly Gets Chilly" and "Through the Reading Glasses". And whenever Doc rides a bike (or plays hockey) she wears a purple helmet with a pink flower on it. When Doc was a toddler she wore a knight Halloween costume. On Christmas Day at the end of "A Very McStuffins Christmas" she wore a green sweater with red on it. In the center of the sweater, there are light green trees that go around it, and red balls that might be ornaments at the bottom of the sweater. Doc's school uniform top is light pink with a pocket on the side and a purple bow and she has a purple skirt that has a plaid pattern. She has a purple backpack with a picture of a yellow flower on it. When Doc traveled back to the 1800's along with her toys in "Let the Nightingale Sing", she was given a dress with a light green striped top and a dark green bottom. The middle on the top is white with two buttons. On St. Patrick's Day during "St. Patrick's Day Dilemma" Doc wore a whole different attire. She wore a green headband with an orange flower, that had a yellow center. She had on a white shirt, with a green bow, and a green skirt with a plaid pattern. She also wore a green jacket with pockets on the bottom and green shoes. When going to the beach in "Suited Up for Safety" Doc wore a blue top with hearts on it and yellow shorts. She had blue flip-flops with a pink heart in the center on her feet. Her soccer uniform, as shown in "The Scrapiest Dragon", consists of a blue top and blue shorts. Her shorts have white stripes and her top has a picture of a soccer ball. She wears red runners with yellow shoelaces. When giving an operation to a patient in her backyard clinic, Doc wore a pink scrub top with purple-tipped sleeves and bandages on it. Her scrub pants were all pink. She wore a light pink scrub cap and a light pink mask. Her shoes were purple. In the toy hospital, she wears a purple scrub top with bandages on it, purple scrub bottoms, a pink mask with purple hearts on it and a light bluish scrub cap. When going out on a rescue mission in McStuffinsville, Doc wears a navy blue rescue lifecoat with light blue and orange stripes. In "Daisy Makes the Call", Doc wore a light and dark blue dress and blue tiara for Sir Kirby's blue soiree. To see the gallery of all her outfits, click here In Star Darlings, Doc's Starling appearance includes a cute purple jacket and a pink shirt with a white shimmering star, a wrap skirt, gemstoned sneakers, pink leggings, and her Wish Pendant, a star headband. She has a purple star on her left cheek and her hair is lavender with a streak of her Wishling hair. 'Personality' Doc shares a fine respect for the toys she owns, for she even fixes toys that are broken. She cares for each and every toy she has and even her brother's or her friend's toys. Even if a toy appears to be scared, she is always caring and friendly. Her determination for fixing toys is limitless, for she will not stop until she reaches a diagnosis. Then she continues to fix the toy any way she can. Doc proves to be a good teacher to Lambie, Stuffy, and Chilly, shaping them into good doctors. Outside of the clinic, she is always a loving daughter to her parents and cares for her family, including her brother. She cares for, not only the toys but for friends too outside of the house. With the help of her first-aid kit, she can help any toy and anybody. Her determination to help toys and people can travel far from the clinic. Terra Monsters Mr. Cuddles the Chib Chib Doc's most cuddliest Terra Monster who was found injured during a storm. Doc quickly took him to the clinic and aided him back to health which after that, he gave Doc and her toy friends some cuddly hugs which is why she and Lambie named him Mr. Cuddles. Hugs the Floatango A Floatingo who loves to give out hugs. Whether it's for cheering his friends up or congratulating them after a battle. He'll hug just about anything, from fuzzy teddy bears to cute squirrels, he won't stop hugging until the day ends. Well, except for one little thing; he is scared of sharp spiky things like cacti or sea urchins! Dr. Freezy the Glaceleap Doc's built in ice pack maker that loves to make ice for her friends if the have a mega headache or a big bump on their heads. However, when she's not making ice packs, Dr. Freezy can be found making an icy obstacle course to train for her battle or making snowcones and popsicles for Doc's patients. 'Trivia' To see the trivia, click here Category:Females Category:Doc Mcstuffins characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Magical Characters Category:Humans Category:Terra Ranchers Category:Siblings Category:Cousins Category:Lovers Category:Athletes Category:Sisters